Bailar con el demonio
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Luciano x la niña Once que Suzaku rescató en los picture dramas. Luciano x Kallen  non consensual . Menciones de Suzaku x Kallen. Era una delicia saber cuánto daño le causaría a Kururugi Suzaku sin hundirle un solo cuchillo en la piel.


**Bailar con el demonio  
**

_Irrumpo diciendo "¿No saben cerrar la maldita puerta?"_

_Pero sería mejor enfrentar esta situación con decoro y racionalidad._

**Panic at the disco-I write sins, not tragedies. **

Luciano despreciaba a las mujeres, pero les había hecho el amor a algunas en puestos donde la información que ambicionaba tendía a correr por papeleo. Ni hablar de los soldados británicos honorarios, que le despertaban el más sincero asco, siendo algo visceral. A los que se conformaron con tragos y camaradería, los compró en una hora; a los afeminados que querían meterse en su cama, en dos o tres. Por eso tenía oídos en donde era necesario para enterarse de lo que el Séptimo Caballero hacía o dejaba de hacer. Así supo de la niña y por eso la visitó.

_Despídete, porque danzaremos con el demonio esta noche._  
_No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos _  
_mientras que dure la danza._

**Breaking Benjamin.****  
**

Mandó a que le dieran un sedante y del portafolio sacó el sable con las huellas digitales de Kururugi, que fue a sujetar con guantes, temblando de éxtasis y no solo pensando en la pequeña matanza. Debía violarla con el filo y luego arrojar entre sus muslos, una de las muestras de semen extraídas del laboratorio. La Diosa de la Victoria le sonreía cuando hizo la usual pregunta a su siguiente presa:_ ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti, niña Once?_

Y sus ojos relampaguearon con una determinación digna de Valhala.

-Hacer sufrir al Traidor, Kururugi Suzaku.

La estimó.

No era la respuesta correcta pero ella desvariaba, así que la perdonó y le inyectó más morfina. Se rió, como si acabara de conocer una chica guapa y tras flirtear, le correspondieran. No le gustaba la monita, pero tenía encanto, aún en bata y con ojos hinchados. Cuando le contó de su plan, sonrió, antes de romper a llorar.

-La vida es cruel, pero hay que ser valiente si queremos algo, ¿no crees?

Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas. La humedad de sus entrañas le perduraría en los dedos al dirigirse al ascensor, tarareando "Just for a moment" de Aqualung.

_Estoy justo donde me quieres, ¿sabes?_  
_Ruego por amor en un baile sobre mi falda, pagando con ingenuidad._  
_Pero me temo que no me atraparían ni muerto aquí._

**Panic at the disco-But it's better if you do.**

Probó niñas delante de sus familias, que esperaban salvarse si las entregaban. Y después había finiquitado a todos, colocando en fosa aparte a su amante furtiva.

Probó niños, pero no le interesaban, aunque mutilarles el miembro antes de penetrarlos mientras que se desangraban, tuviera otra clase de hechizo.

Decidió que visitaría a Kouzuki solo porque no era estúpido. ¿Metérsela a la niña después de introducir la katana, tapándole la boca para que no gritara e incluso acariciándole la mejilla mientras que el filo se abría paso hasta llegar al corazón, que ya se había detenido cuando sus ojos quedaron desenfocados?

_El hombre ávido de riquezas, pobre de espíritu, no oye. Se burla por convicción y como una bestia, arrampla sin pudor todo lo que le parece que puede comer, beber o proporcionarle hasta la saciedad ese placer servil y burdo llamado impropiamente amor. _

**Platón-Carta séptima.**

Pudo haber conseguido una prostituta (menor de edad o no) o solo masturbarse (que habría sido lo más lógico, después de contactar los medios clandestinos y advertir al personal del ala médica que _habían_ visto a Suzaku Kururugi entrar en ese cuarto, aunque por desgracia fallaran las cámaras en aquel pasillo y la entrada para confirmarlo. Quizás el Emperador ya había movido sus fichas para proteger a su Caballerito Sodomita), pero parecía lo más adecuado, puesto que no se había presentado formalmente con el Az de los Caballeros de una manera que pudiera joder en serio a su mayor enemigo.

_Aquellas enigmáticas palabras hicieron a las brujas sonreír,_  
_mientras que el banquete de esta irregular noche se repetía._

**Shikata Akiko-One Winged Bird.**

Luciano tenía estándares para lo que era *belleza*, pero aceptaba que existiera atracción por la carne embrutecida de otras razas. Kouzuki, con su mestizaje, era bella como podía serlo una roñosa prostituta británica. Daba asco, pero si el deseo mandaba, ¿por qué no?

Sin embargo, eso en segundo lugar. O su obra hubiera estado incompleta. Primero la niña, ahora la mujer. Era una delicia saber cuánto daño le causaría a Kururugi Suzaku sin hundirle un solo cuchillo en la piel.

Así que aquella noche, la visión de Kallen amordazada y con los ojos cubiertos, no pudo serle menos que beatífica.

_Piensas que ser una chica es degradante_  
_pero en el fondo amarías saber cómo es,_  
_¿no es así?_

**Madonna-What it feels like for a girl?**

La dio vuelta y colocó su vestido debajo de sus pechos, admirando curvas, oliendo feromonas. Le sorprendió que forcejeara sin temblar, incluso cuando acarició sus pezones con el filo de una daga. Solo se sonrojó y agitó cuando Bradley metió la mano todavía enrojecida entre sus piernas. Aún así, se dejaba estar como si lo conociera. ¿Tendría temperamento de ramera o…?

La intriga lo llevó a quitarle la mordaza de la boca.

-¡Si lo quieres así, está bien, "Lordcito"! Pero no creas que te diré lo que quieres solo porque seas brusco conmigo.

Era una noche cada vez más interesante.

Para evitar el ataque de risa, eligió besarla fuertemente. Introdujo la lengua. Una llama contenida en la queja de su cuerpo se tornó fría. El miedo, finalmente. Ella chilló pero Bradley la ahogó con el beso, antes de separarse para morder su cuello, mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón. Se introdujo entre sus muslos casi melódicamente.

-Suzaku…dime que le has hecho algo a tu cosa para que…-Su voz oscilaba entre el desafío de mostrarse helada, un placer contenido que seguramente compartían y que florecería pronto, además del terror detrás de cada palabra, como si en realidad quisiera aullar y sollozar.

Luciano no pudo aguantarse la carcajada. Creyó que el "Az" de una rebelión de la que se comentaba bien, tendría cerebro.

No iba a hablar. Bastaba con que Kururugi tuviera sospechas, sin poder probarlas. Dibujaría un bonito mensaje en el cuerpo de Kouzuki y cuando regresara cargando con lo de la niña…

-No es mi nombre. Hoy soy solo un incubus. Si eres lo bastante buena, quizás regrese otra noche a visitarte y te lo diga. Hazme saber cuánto te gusta esto.

Intensificó los movimientos. Ella se retorció entre escalofríos, asqueada, asustada, molesta, antes de soltar finalmente un alarido delicioso.

Le desgarró la garganta. Lo hizo al ver la yugular temblando bajo unas hebras de cabello suave. No se preocupó por la evidencia. La esencia del Az cubrió la de la niña y Luciano creyó hundirse en el rojo, transportado hacia una realidad en la que él era la víctima. No hubo sentido de justicia. Tampoco placer, aunque rompiera a reír tras terminar. También le bajaban lágrimas y temblaba. En los días siguientes, cuando supo que una multitud de mujeres Once buscaban la cabeza de Kururugi Suzaku, amontonadas a puertas de la base con pancartas y sin sostén, ni lo disfrutó.

_Todo lo que valoraba se perdió._  
_Solo por un instante_  
_me enfrenté a la vida solo._

**Aqualung.**

Olisqueaba sus palmas, los rastros del Az, se mordía los labios pensando en el calor de su cuerpo y lamentaba no haber aprovechado antes de que dejara de respirar, porque en frío no era lo mismo. Estaba ebrio con su sangre todavía cuando el dichoso Kururugi, bien adepto al protocolo, llegó a arrojarle el guante, con la mirada llena de rabia y el labio curvado con fiereza, mostrando la mitad de los dientes.

Luciano se encogió de hombros. Veía a Kallen Kouzuki por todas partes. A penas se defendió por orgullo, como si la muerte le llegara en un sueño.


End file.
